The Lost Serpent
by yougoglencoco
Summary: "I'll miss you" Ginny whispered. "And I you."


"Ginny. Ginnnnyy" Ginny awoke to hear something hissing her name.

"Ginny. I need you now." She gasped. Ginny would recognize that hiss from anywhere…it was the basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets.

She quickly crawled out of bed, making sure she didn't disturb any of her roommates. She snuck pasted the fat lady, who muttered something about a painting in the corridor. Down the hallways she ran, as fast as her little feet could take her to the girl's bathroom on the first floor.

"Open" she hissed to the sink.

Finally, Ginny reached her beloved basilisk. The basilisk slithered towards Ginny.

"I missed you." she hissed.

"And I you" responded Ginny, looking into her love's yellow eyes.

"It's been too long since I've seen you."

"It's only been three days!" laughed Ginny.

Ginny slowly started kissing her lovers scales. Moaning as she went down her long body, Ginny started to remove her nightdress. The basilisk groaned.

"Oh Ginny, you don't know what you do to me…"

The basilisk then ran her split tongue down Ginny's side. Ginny could fell the tension building up inside her. Then the basilisk flicked her tongue over Ginny small nipple. Ginny could not take any more.

"Oh love, I need you. NOW' she hissed.

The basilisk was eager to apply. She ripped of Ginny's panties with her fang and slowly entered Ginny with her tail. Ginny wailed in ecstasy.

"Faster. Harder" Ginny scream.

The basilisk was hesitant. She didn't want to hurt the small girl with her long tail and strong force.

"Faster. Harder. NOW" screamed Ginny more demanding. The basilisk then gave in. Ginny groaned in pure bliss while she licked her lover's scales. This set the basilisk off. With strong force, she started pushing into Ginny. Ginny could feel herself going over the edge. The basilisk gave one final push before

The basilisk then rapped herself around Ginny, keeping her close and warm.

"I love you" Ginny whispered as she crawled closer to her lover.

"I love you, too." She responded back.

"I wish we could be together forever."

"You know we can't" the basilisk sadly said.

"But why can't we? I don't understand!" Ginny asked angrily.

"I'm too old for you! I'm over a thousand years old. You're just a child. You're only eleven. We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong."

"I don't care that it's wrong. I love you!"

"Ginny, I'm no good for you" she hissed quietly. "I'm bad. I do bad things. I've hurt so many people. Look at all the people I've petrified this year! I've even killed a girl once! Ginny. I don't want to hurt you. We need to stop seeing each other."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT. PLEASE. I LOVE YOU!" cried Ginny desperately.

"Shh. Shh. I love you, too. I do. But please, it's for your own safety. I love you too much for anything to happen to you. From now on, the only time we'll see each other is when we must with Tom Riddle."

"But-"

"Shh love, it is the way it must be." A tear slowly dripped from the basilisk's eye, but she turned away, determined to not let Ginny she it, because she knew if she did, Ginny would argue even more and would probably win.

Ginny lay sobbing, curled up against her no-longer lover. The basilisk felt horrible for having to do this to her young lover, but she knew it had to be that way.

"Can we- can we just spend this one last night together?" hiccupped Ginny.

"Of course love." Replied the basilisk as she leaned down to nudge her hear against Ginny's. "But you have to leave before sunrise so no one knows. "

"I know" whispered Ginny.

The basilisk pulled herself tighter around Ginny as Ginny snuggled closer to her. Soon Ginny drifted into sleep. The basilisk watched the slow and steady breathing of her sleeping lover for a while, thinking of how much she is going to miss her. She too, soon drifted into sleep.

Dawn soon broke and the basilisk found herself waking. She then woke her sleeping love.

"You should get dressed" she hissed.

Ginny gathered her clothes and began to put them on. The basilisk could sense the sadness. Ginny looked up at her.

"One last kiss?" she asked in a defeated voice.

The basilisk lend down. Ginny wrapped her small arms around the basilisk large neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When the basilisk pulled away after a few minutes, Ginny already had tears pour down her face.

"I'll miss you" Ginny whispered.

"And I you."

Ginny reluctantly walked away, looking back only once, before walking out of the chamber.

As she watch her leave the chamber, the basilisk let the tears fall freely down her face, knowing that her Ginny would be safe from harm.

As Ginny Weasley returned to her dorm on the night of May 29th, 1993, she knew a part of her would never be the same. She also knew a part of her could never forgive Harry Potter for what he had done. As she lay down on her bed, she slowly succumbed to her pain. Sobbing, she rolled on her side and looked out the window, thinking of how she'll never she her love again. How she'll never taste her kiss or her scales again. How she'll never fell her tail inside her again.

Because her love was no more.

Her love was killed.

Her lost serpent.


End file.
